


I'll Still Be Here (Mistletoe)

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Feeling Buck's lips, for a moment it was all to much. But no matter how badly he was falling apart, Buck would always put him back together.Set during 3x10 Christmas Spirit
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	I'll Still Be Here (Mistletoe)

When Eddie saw Hen sniggering he knew it wasn’t anything good, especially when she pointed towards the ceiling. Tilting his head back he saw the mistletoe hung there, right above him, and Buck.

His whole body locked, tension coiling in his muscles and he absently heard Buck scoff. He felt Buck's lips against his cheek and it burned, the simple contact radiating through his whole being and it was to much.

Not caring who was watching he pulled away and all but darted out of the room and down the stairs. He just couldn’t, not now.

In the supply closet he dropped to the floor, arms on his knees and leaning his forehead to his forearms. His breath was ragged and no matter how good he was at repressing his emotions, right now, he couldn’t, he never could when it came to Buck. It was all to much and he wasn’t ready to deal with them.

It was Ironic that the person he was running from was also the person that made him feel safe, that the moment Buck’s arms wrapped around him he relaxed, letting the tears flow and the emotions go.

Evan felt his heart breaking as he held his best friend, but he didn’t rub his back, or speak soothing nonsense because he knew that it would upset Eddie more than it would help. For a moment he held the Texan a little tighter, keeping his grip strong and secure as tears soaked into his collar. In response his own tears fell, rolling softly down his cheeks.

Eventually Eddie shifted, moving to rest on the other’s shoulder rather than trying to burrow into his skin.

“I’m sorry.”

Buck shook his head in reply, handing over a cup filled with warm, none alcoholic cider to sooth his throat because of course Buck would think of something like that.

Eddie managed a little smile of fondness.

“Nothing to be sorry for.” The younger spoke softly, soothing without patronising. “I’m sorry, I just thought kissing you on the cheek would stop anyone from pushing without being to much.”

The former Army medic shifted so he could look at the other surprised and Buck laughed seeing it.

“Eddie, I’m in love with you.” And the way he said it made Eddie’s breath catch, like Evan Buckley being in love with Eddie Diaz was as much fact as the sun rises and sets. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time and I know you love me.”

Eddie had all but stopped breathing, he couldn’t do this, not when he was still a mess and barely even out of the spiral of destruction he'd fallen into. Not when he was still so angry at the world and barely keeping it together.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay Eddie, it’s okay.” Gentle fingers brushed through his hair, soothing him while a shaky breath escaped his lips. “I know you’re not ready for a relationship and I don’t care. Being by your side, having your back, is more than enough for me and if you ever decide you want more, I’ll be here.”

And like that all tension went out of him, melting into his best friends hold because somehow Buck still knew exactly what to say.

“And what if I’m never ready for more?

“Then I’ll still be here.”


End file.
